


瞎编编 1/3

by y_JZ



Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778926





	瞎编编 1/3

倒不至于ランスロット那种程度，パーシヴァル也是对自己的体格有一些在意。  
你腰很细。隔着甲胄看总觉得是不是细了点。原来真这样。  
以前，这么说起过的ジークフリート摸着パーシヴァル后腰，指腹上下擦。パーシヴァル没有发痒发笑的闲工夫。和他紧抓手中的结实肉体相比，确实幼稚故而拙劣。但也只是静物外观，动起来则另当别论。好比武器。巨刃自带无法忽视的压迫感，体积相应重量，增幅每一击的杀伤力。炎形剑身纤长，横扫割出的伤口会持续开裂，直至附魔的火燃尽才会熄灭。对方如果想，那已经把パーシヴァル踹开、腰斩了骑自己身上的パーシヴァル，实际任由パーシヴァル从腰部将其一折二。腰像是没了那样。在思考中消失。被火吞噬。因为没了自己的，才会去碰パーシヴァル的，用虎口轮廓试图吻合汗湿腰侧线条。  
“你在想什么。”  
“唔？想你啊。你的腰。”  
总算如パーシヴァル猜测，没在想别的，可想的内容莫名其妙。  
“想点别的。”  
“别的？啊……这个？”  
吸气，故意地，轻轻笑着的人，往パーシヴァル收紧的双手中间缩，挤压更深处的パーシヴァル。  
“不都是你？”  
所言极是。在这个人身体中的自己，难道还有必要去眼红在外面吸引了注意力的那部分自己。パーシヴァル再往下压，腰突然向前挺，抓了动荡中滑落的手换去勾脖颈攀肩膀。  
“什么都别想。”  
最好是能让这个人想都不能想。靠想想就追查到敌军深藏不露老巢的骑士团长阁下——若能剥夺龙杀英雄ジークフリート的思考能力，何尝不是值得称赞的漂亮一击。那称赞又来自ジークフリート本人亲口。  
什么都不想？那办不到。  
后来没在室内，在室外，光天化日，ジークフリート拒绝表扬パーシヴァル，并且依然盯着后者海边正装的腰部当作闲聊话题。  
“你就能什么都不想？”  
“不能。”  
审视包裹ジークフリート身体的一整片布，パーシヴァル毫不避讳，坦言他正满脑子推演该从哪处布料开口入手刺探。ジークフリート伸手环腰抱住パーシヴァル，建议真招对决胜于纸上谈兵。老老实实承认双方体格有差距，パーシヴァル单手捏住靠近过来的脸。  
“动手方知灼见？”  
ジークフリート同意パーシヴァル，点了点头。细而韧腰间，内芯炎炎无尽，才蕴藏不屈不折力量。パーシヴァル用行动宣告，向ジークフリート嘴里灌入烫过炎夏高温的热意。


End file.
